Pregúntale a sumamente sexy
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Tiene una duda, necesite un consejo,¿no sabes como declararte a una persona? o simplemente quieres ser kawai, entonces envíale tus duda a sumamente sexy y ella te aconsejara e iluminara tu patetica vida,digo te orientara y calmara tus dudas.. Advertencia: no nos hacemos responsables si algo sale mal... Distintas parejas XD te aseguro que te reiras e.e o moriras en el intento :P


**Todos ****los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la historia es ****mía**

este fic es de regalo de cumpleaños para **Any-chan 15** ;w; mi nee-chan que cumple 19 años, muchas felicidades hermanita ;-; espero que en este dia muy especial te la pases increíble, se que es algo corto, espero que te guste, muchas gracias me has apoyado en tantas cosas ;w; felicidades , enserio *o* se que algún dia podrás cumplir todo tus sueños n.n y sobretodo despejar aquella alas de libertad ;3

discupa por no actualizar las hermanas kuchiki :( esa era la idea T.T pero como me enferme , ya no pude hacer algo, veré en este mes subirlo o a principios de mayo, a ver cual de las dos opciones hago primero :P

**Aclaraciones**

**Cursiva** - flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

—**:** diálogos

la personalidad de los personajes puede contener occ

Este fic contiene parodia y humor, si los personajes son atacado,parodiado, es solo para ser humor, no odio a ningun personaje ni nada por el estilo.

ok, de la forma mas respectosa se lo dire, amo el ichiruki y todos mis fic da inicio de eso, si no te gusta esta pareja, creo que ff hay muchos fic donde podras leer de otros personajes, personalmente yo respecto los fic de los demas, yo no leo otro que no sea de mi agrado y tampoco entro a dejar review, diciendo que le deberia cambiar tal pareja o cosas asi, por favor absténgase de hacer eso, porque la verdad a mi no me gusta eso, y yo cuando me enojo me enojo xD.

el fic es universo alterno.

* * *

**Pregúntale a sumamente sexy**

En la prestigiosa preparatoria Karakura, asiste jóvenes entre los 15 a 18 años, muchos de ellos, día a día enfrentaba problemas o dudas, pero como son adolescentes , tiene miedo de pedir o consultar consejos ,puestos no les agradaba la idea de que otras personas se entere de sus problemas(ya que hay gente chismosa que lo anda divulgado) fue así, hasta que el viernes pasado, el club de periodismo comenzó a publicar en el periódico y la página de internet de la escuela, una nueva sección, llamada "pregúntale a sumamente sexy" en el primer anunció que había sacados decía:

_Todos necesitamos consejos, mas en la etapa de la adolescencia, aunque muchas veces hay personas más grandes que necesitan consejos de igual manera, yo sumamente sexy estoy aquí para ayudarlos, escucharlos y apoyarlos, se que en esta etapa ,todos experimentan cambios en su cuerpo, especialmente cuando hay un equipo de futbol demasiado ardiente como el que tenemos, o las chicas de primer año están mejor dotadas que las de tercero (en su cara ancianas) así que yo sumamente sexy, he heredado las grandes ideas de nuestro y queridísimo diccionario, así que yo le aclarare todas sus dudas, los iluminare y los pondré en el camino de la luz, ahora que esperan, deja de acosar a esa chica o chico, así como aquellos raritos que se corta las venas (y lo dijo por ti Kira) y en vez de perder el tiempo haciendo amigos o estudiando (si me refiero a ti Toushiro) mejor haga algo productivo y mande su carta al club de periodismo, después de todo, su vida puede ser menos patética que la de Kira, en fin, vamos que esperan, mande ya su carta que el tiempo es oro y el mío no es gratis._

Con cariño sumamente sexy

_P.D1: cualquier carta mandada quedara en el anonimato,_

_P.D2: cualquier puede mandar su carta (así que anciano, digo maestros ustedes también puede mandar sus dudas)_

_P.D3: Kira eres emo._

.

.

.

.

.

Varios estudiantes había leído el anuncio, muchos de ellos había quedado sorprendido y pensado que debería mandar su carta a sumamente sexy, puesto estaba en una etapa donde tenía muchas dudas y necesitaba consejos, por otro lado, otros no estaba convencido de aquel anunció.

—si aja, ahora mismo le mandare una carta a una persona que se ve que no sabe ni siquiera redactar un escrito— dijo cierto peli naranja de ojos marrones— y le diré todos mis problemas

—no es increíble Ichigo, hay alguien que se interesa por nosotros los jóvenes, no es kawaiii

—si Rukia, es kawaiii—dijo Ichigo sarcásticamente

—qué bueno que piense eso— dijo Rukia mientras comenzaba a escribir en su cuaderno.

—enana ¿le mandaras una carta a esa estúpida sección?—pregunto el joven.

—no— dijo Rukia mientras escribía en su cuaderno— Ichigo ¿cómo se escribe tu apellido? con "Q" o "K"

—con k, ¿Por qué la pregunta?—el Kurosaki alzo la ceja intrigado.

—eh, por nada en especial, solo tenía curiosidad—mintió Rukia quien seguía aun metida en su asuntos.

—hey Rukia ¿qué estás haciendo?

—nada

Rukia kuckiki de cabello negro y ojos violetas, escribía apurada en su libreta, por más que su amigo Ichigo Kurosaki, de cabello naranja y ojos marrones intentaba leer, Rukia no cedía hasta que la Kuchiki se distrajo un momento y el peli naranja pudo leer lo que decía.

_Querida sumamente sexy, me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki y quería saber cuál es el mejor tinte para teñir mi cabello, no sé si quedarme con el color naranja o color morado, el morado es kawaiii, por cierto, ¿hay chappy en la luna?, ¿el doctor goku es el padre de fresita-kun?, breach tendrá un final genial o kubo ¿terminara matando a todos los personajes?, si me gusta comer mucho chocolate, entonces ¿algún día podre tener chocolatitos?..si chappy peleara contra godzilla ,¿chappy ganaría?, mamá dice que soy la chica más bonita del instituto, ¿será verdad?_

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de Ichigo, cada vez que leía cada parte de aquella carta, estaba horrorizado al creer que Rukia mandaría sus dudas a nombre de él, ¿acaso Rukia no se daba cuenta de que tenía que mantener una reputación? Y no quedar en ridículo como esos tontos frikis como Kira o Renji.

"_Que estúpida reputación idiota", _le dijo su conciencia _"el de chico malo malote_"

Ichigo se rasco la cabeza, _claro que si, pensó._

—¿qué mierda?, Rukia ¿qué significa esto?—grito Ichigo mientras intentaba pensar en algo mejor.

Rukia se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Ichigo, por lo cual rápidamente intento guardar su libreta

—Rukia…..

—mira Ichigo, la tetona, digo la que te gusta— y sin decir nada mas, Rukia se escabullo de él. Pero para la mala suerte de la enana, a Ichigo no le gustaba las viejas que traía implantes, dijo pecho exageradamente grandes.

—se puede saber ¿adónde mierda vas?— le cuestiono el chico mientras la detenía.

Rukia se le quedo mirado.

—pos no guau— dijo Rukia imitado a una imagen de fb.

—que se supone ¿qué estás haciendo?

—no vez, tarado, yéndome a mi casa, te dejo con al tetona, digo Harribel— san

—¿Qué mierda?, Rukia espera..

Sin embargo la chica de cabello azabache se había escapado, dejado a un atontado peli naranja a media aula.

—pero si ni siquiera son las 2 de la tarde, enana del demonio regresa…

…

En otra aula..

—pobre idiota que escribió esto, se nota que no tiene modo para redactar,_ "yo sumamente sexy, he heredado las grandes ideas de nuestro y queridísimo diccionario"_ se me hace que por la forma de recatar ni siquiera sabe utilizar un diccionario— dijo cierto albino.

—jajajaja mira quien lo dice, el sabelotodo –grito un pelirrojo

—cállate flamita

—¿quién es flamita?

—tu mamá

—oye no ofenda a mi madre, ella no tiene nada que ver aquí

—no imbécil, que ahí está tu mamà genius

—haaaa

**En otro lugar…**

—nooooo—grito histéricamente un rubio— ahora todo el mundo creerá que soy emooooooo,maldita seas sumamente sexy

— ya emotico deja de echarle la culpa a los demás porque eres emo— dijo cierta rubia

—que no soy emo

—si aja, ve el lado positivo, pudo ser peor

—Matsumoto, esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado— dijo secamente el rubio—, primero me cortan mal es cabello y ahora una loca le dijo a todos que soy emo

—oye como sabes que es una loca, puede ser un el—musito la mujer de grandes atributos y ojos azules—¿quién sabe? puede que incluso sea…..chan chan chan…. Tú— dijo señalado al rubio teatralmente.

—woow eso es tan….. tan… tan…

—tan idiota imbécil— le pego en la espalda para libera la tencion— ya enserio, espero que le llegue muchas cartas a sumamente sexy

—no le deseo el mal a sumamente sexy, pero espero que cuando este solo en su casa, y este en el baño, ojala que se quede sin papel de baño muajajajaja.

—jajajaja eres un baboso— y de la nada Matsumoto Rangiku golpeo a Kira, pero como había calculado mal, el chico cayó al piso inconsciente— oh mierda, ¿ y ahora que hare con un cuerpo?, necesito ocultar la evidencia— entonces la rubia tomo un pedazo de tela y se lo tiro encima del rubio, chocó sus manos como si se estuviera eliminado la evidencia , para después dirigirse hacia la salida— en fin, espero que nadie venga a esta aula—dijo cerrado la puerta y camino feliz hacia su próxima clase.

Preparatoria Karakura —11:30 pm

Se levantó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, un sonido atrajo su atención, busco entre su bolsillo de pantalón y encontró su celular, que gracias a dios aun tenia carga, vio en la pantalla principal 15 llamas perdidas de su mami, dijo su madre, Kira tembló frio, su madre jamás de los jamás le marcaba a su celular ,a menos que hubiera pasado algo(que generalmente siempre era por culpa de Rangiku), por eso el rubio no dudo en contestar cuando por decimosexta vez marco su madre.

—bueno

—¿Dónde carajo andas niño tonto?

—de que hablas madre, estoy en la escuela.

—así, como no, y yo mensa que me lo creo ¿verdad?, ya dime, ¿con quién andas Kira?, ¿acaso Matsumoto te llevo prostituirte otra vez o qué?

—mamá—dijo sonrojado Kira— no esta vez, y aquella vez no fue verdad, lo recuerda, era solo una broma.

Si claro, llamaba broma a que su amiga, casi lo vende a una mana de chicos por alcohol, sin embargo aquella vez lo había salvado de ser prostituido/violado/morí de sangrado a mano de esos chicos africano, gracias a la ayuda de Renji que le tapó la boca a Rangiku y huían despavoridos de aquel bar de mala muerte, desde ese entonces Renji y el nunca jamás volvieron a ir a ese bar o a salir con la rubia y le tenía cierto temor a ese tipo de chicos.

—mira niño, mi casa no es ningún hotel, ¿dime donde carajo estas?— exigió su madre.

—mamá ya te dije que estoy en la escuela.

—Kira, yo no nací ayer, si ahora mismo te voy a creer que estas a las 11:30 de la noche en la escuela.

—¿nani?— Kira vio con atención la hora de su cel, no podía ser verdad, no se pudo haber quedado dormido en medio de la nada, fue entonces cuando recordó todo, mientras surgía una venita en su rostro— Matsumoto—grito a todo pulmón.

Lejos de aquí, en un bar de mala muerte.

—Mesa que más aplauda le manda le manda, le manda a la niña,Za za za y a tu za y a tu za –gritaba una alocada rubia quien estaba pasada de copas, mientras estornudaba— aachu, hay alguien se acordó de mí, kyaaa ojala que sea alguien de tercero y no el emo de kira.

**¿fin?**

* * *

tendra continuacion, tal vez, en un futuro xD cuando termines mis fic o cuando tenga tiempo, XD enserio este fic tiene como amm 2 años y por mi lo cuelgo, hasta donde recuerdo y mi vieja amiga libreta, teng capitulos de este fic, no quiero prometer nada, porque tengo muchos proyectos por termina y muchas ideas para escribir mas fic, pero quiero terminar los que tengo, en fin, si desea dejar algun comentario sera bien recibido, siempre y cuando no se queje de ichiruki ¬¬ xD porque les dije desde un inicio que amo el ichiruki ,

creo que siempre hago sufrir a kira en mis fic :B soy una mala jajaja xD pero lo adoro e.e es mi primera victima en todo :v

nos vemos pronto

con cariño fran

24/04/2014

12:30 a.m


End file.
